fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Flour
|prodcode=115B |episode=29 |wish=Nana Boom Boom's recipe |writer=Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin |storyboard=Brandon Kruse |director=Ken Bruce |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=Old Man and the C- |next=Food Fight |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} Balance of Flour is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 7. Synopsis Centuries ago, the Anti-Fairies and Fairies started an annual bake-off to determine which species gets godchildren, this year, Jorgen von Strangle's grandmother's recipe is at risk, and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are determined to make sure they make Timmy their godchild by stealing the recipe and cheating the fairies out of the competition. Plot At Strangle Buns, Jorgen introduces Timmy and his fairies to his grandmother, Nana Boom Boom Von Strangle. Timmy wants to try the chocolate brownies with cherries, but Boom Boom forbids him as this is the dish they will use in the bake contest against Anti-Fairies; Jorgen also informs Timmy that the pie he was slapped with explodes. Poof eats all of them except one, which Timmy eats a bit off and finds a similar craving. Jorgen leaves the remaining one in a cupcake shaped table, but the table runs away. Jorgen manages to catch it and it's shown that Anti-Cosmo was inside, trying to steal Boom Boom's recipe; Jorgen promptly boots him away. He then lets out a breath of relief and accidentally reveals that the recipe for the brownies is hidden in his basement; Nana Boom Boom slaps a pie at the side of his head, which promptly explodes. Wanda leaves to feed Poof something else, leaving Timmy and Cosmo alone, warning them not to do anything stupid. Unfortunately, the duo go where Nana Boom Boom hides her recipe. There, a machine scans Timmy's face and determines that he's not Nana, prompting a number of death traps to activate. Timmy wishes his face looked like Nana Boom Boom's, and after a second scan, a helmet downloads the recipe to Timmy's brain. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda saw everything through their special glasses that see through walls (bought from comic book ads), and plan to kidnap Timmy and extract the recipe from him. Meanwhile, back at the Turners' house, Poof won't eat anything but Boom Boom brownies (Which then he parodies the movie The Exorcist). Timmy and Cosmo return and accidentally tell Wanda that Timmy has the recipe on his brain. Though Timmy doesn't see what the big deal is, Wanda tells him that centuries ago, Fairies and Anti-Fairies had a war over which species would have godchildren, but they were even, and they decided to decide the winner with... an annual baking contest. And Nana Boom Boom's brownies win every time. If the Anti-Fairies win, all godchildren will be reassigned to the Anti-Fairies, and that means Timmy will have to be given to Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop! Mom and Dad enter Timmy's room with a vacuum cleaner but are really Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda in disguise. But before they could suck out the contents of Timmy's brain, Jorgen arrives and blasts them out the window. After being thanked, Jorgen impulsively tried pulling off Timmy's head. Wanda cuts in, stating that there's gotta be a better solution to get the brownie recipe out of Timmy's brain. Having not known that, Jorgen locks Timmy in a Safehouse until the bake off is over. Timmy asks why the fairies and Anti-Fairies used something as stupid as a bake-off to decide who gets the godchildren and Jorgen explains they once tried it with tiddlywinks, but it was too painful. As soon as he closes the door, there is a knock. Wanda opens the door to find Jorgen and Nana Boom Boom, only to find out that it's really Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. They burst into the safehouse and kidnap Timmy, just before the real Jorgen and Nana Boom Boom arrive. But in truth, Timmy has switched places with Cosmo. While Boom Boom receives the recipe from him, Anti-Wanda is searching for the recipe on Cosmo's brain and she finds the recipe, which is located in Cosmo's butt. At the cooking contest in the Fairy Stadium, Mother Nature (the judge), arrives. The Anti-Fairies (Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) have their dish ready, but the fairies don't; everytime they cook some brownies, Poof eats them. Finally, they keep Poof away from some of the brownies and poof to the contest. Mother Nature opens the Anti-Fairies' tray, but there's nothing in it. Thinking that the Anti-Fairies were intending to trick her, Mother Nature zaps them with lightning. Anti-Cosmo demands to Anti-Wanda why nothing is on that plate. Cosmo appears and tells them they cooked his Bread-Free Toast recipe, which requires absolutely nothing. Mother Nature is about to eat the brownies, but Poof eats them. They manage to save one, which Mother Nature eats. She then receives the same, deep-voiced craving as Poof and Timmy and grows in size, craving more brownies and scaring everyone else. Quickly regaining her senses, she shrinks back to normal size and declares that Fairies win, which means Timmy won't go to the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen thanks Timmy for his quick thinking and Cosmo's empty head for saving the day. Nana Boom Boom adds that though he stole the recipe, she gives Timmy a boom boom pie, which explodes on his face. As the episode ends, Nana Boom Boom slaps two more pies together, causing a big explosion. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof / Computer Voice *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Anti-Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Anti-Cosmo / Jorgen / Nana Boom Boom *Laraine Newman as Mother Nature *Mary Hart as Fairy Hart External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7